


Practice Makes Perfect

by Kittyboo98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pole Dancing, Romance, Sexual Content, Teacher Erwin, eruri - Freeform, levi in tiny shorts, more tags to come, pole fitness, polefit instructor levi, private lessons, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kittyboo98
Summary: Levi has never told Erwin the truth about his second job. He’s about to find out... ;)





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my lovely Zed!!!! I promised you a polefit Levi and I’ve finally pulled through! This time we have a bonus smut chapter! (Coming soon!)  
> I hope you had a wonderful birthday! I love you to the moon and back ❤️

Erwin panicked once he had searched the area near the front entrance of the gym where Levi had said he would be. He retrieved his phone from his coat pocket to read the text from earlier. Once he pulled up the text, he frowned.

Erwin had misread the time Levi had given him when he had asked to pick him up after work so they could make their dinner reservations on time. Now he was at least twenty minutes early. He sighed and contemplated going back out to the car to kill some time but then a voice called out to him from the front desk.

“Can I help you, sir?”, the petite redhead asked with a smile.

“Hello, I was supposed to meet with Levi Ackerman tonight but I’m a bit early so I was just going to come back later.” Erwin replied, feeling a bit embarrassed.

The receptionist’s eyes widened momentarily and then she smiled. “You must be Erwin!” She extended her hand. “I’m Petra Ral, it’s so good to finally meet you!” She said enthusiastically as they shook hands.

Erwin stared in confusion for a moment.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Levi mentioned that you were coming by tonight.” She apologized.   
  
Erwin smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Ral.”

She shook her head and grinned. “Please, call me Petra. Class should be ending shortly so I could walk you over if you’d like.” She offered after she glanced at the clock.

“Thank you but I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience, I can just wait here.” Erwin   
replied.

“It’s no trouble, I could use a quick walk around and it’s pretty quiet at this time anyway.” She gestured for Erwin to follow her as she headed out from behind the desk.

“The studio is just down this hall.” Petra called out and then paused in front of a large door.

“I didn’t know Levi was an instructor, he told me he was a personal trainer.” Erwin mentioned as he joined Petra.

“He was, but as of two years ago he started teaching the pole-fitness program two nights a week.” She replied.

“Pole-fitness?” Erwin asked, now confused. They had only been seeing each other for a few months but Levi had never mentioned anything about this class to him before. “Does it have to do with pull-ups or something?”

Petra chuckled. “No, not exactly.” She pointed towards one of the large glass studio windows. “It’s easier just to see for  
yourself.”

Erwin moved forward and gazed into the glass. The room looked similar to a regular fitness studio with the exception of a couple of long metal poles that were bolted into the floor and mirrors that lined one of the walls.

The glass vibrated slightly as music played from the wall mounted speakers. There was a small group of students gathered around one of the poles in the center of the room. All eyes were fixated on the figure in front of them.

Erwin gasped as he caught sight of Levi while he twisted and swung around the pole gracefully to the rhythm of the music.  
Every motion was synchronized as he maneuvered his hands and legs to change positions. Erwin was glued to the spot, almost hypnotized by Levi’s movements. He looked absolutely breathtaking.

“Pretty amazing, huh?” Petra said softly, bringing Erwin back to earth. “We actually had to add a second class because of high demand.”

“Definitely amazing.” Erwin murmured as he moved back towards Petra.

As soon as the students started filing out of the doors after the class ended, Petra led Erwin inside the studio just as Levi had dismounted the pole.

Petra waved to get Levi’s attention. A look of surprise crossed his face when he noticed Erwin standing beside her.

“Good Evening, Levi!” She greeted cheerily as Levi walked towards her.

“Hello Petra. Is there a particular reason you left your desk unattended? “  
Levi questioned after he took a long swig of water from the bottle.

“Oh, well, Erwin arrived a little bit early so I offered to give him a quick tour and I thought we’d come say ‘hi’!” She explained with a wink.   
  
“I hope you didn’t mind us dropping in, Levi. It’s my fault. I misread your text.” Erwin apologized.

“It’s fine, Erwin. You didn’t interrupt anything.” Levi turned to Petra.   
“Thank you for your help Ms. Ral, I think you should return to the front desk before Mr. Bossard makes his usual visit.” He said with a smirk as Petra’s cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink.

“ It was nice meeting you, Erwin.” Petra said with a smile.

“It was a pleasure, Petra.”   
  
She nodded. “I should get back to my desk. Do you need anything before I go, Levi?”   
  
“We’re fine. Have a good night, Petra.” Levi replied.

Petra waved a quick goodbye and exited the studio.

  
—————

“Why didn’t you tell me about your class?” Erwin asked after their drinks and dinner arrived at the restaurant.

Levi took a sip of wine. “I was going to tell you soon but I didn’t know how to bring it up. I’m kind of glad you saw it for yourself.” He said quietly. “What did you think?”

Erwin paused and slid his hand over Levi’s. “I thought you were amazing. I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

“Some people in the fitness industry don’t consider it a real sport. I only happened upon it by chance myself.” Levi admitted.

Erwin listened intently as Levi explained how Hange had nagged him into attending a weekend fitness expo a couple years ago and had been hooked after seeing a pole-fitness competition that was being hosted there.

———————

“I would love to see one of these competitions someday.” Erwin stated as he stole a forkful of Levi’s cheesecake.

“I’m actually competing in one in the men’s division in a couple of months if you’d be interested in going.”

“Of course I would, Darling .” Erwin replied with a smile.

“Good. You can help me when I practice my routine on the weekends at home.” Levi replied after he finished his tea.

“You practice at home?” Erwin inquired as he rose and helped Levi into his coat.

“Of course. I have my own pole at home. I’ll even give you a personalized lesson.” Levi offered as he buttoned Erwin’s overcoat. “Are you free next weekend?”

Erwin smiled crookedly. “I’d love to spend next weekend riding your pole, Darling.”

Levi rolled his eyes and then grabbed Erwin’s tie to pull him closer. “Next Friday at 7:30. Don’t be late.” He purred.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Zed! 
> 
> Hello and thank you for reading! See you soon!


End file.
